Cell culture and fermentation have value for many aspects of industrial production, such as pharmaceuticals, industrial enzyme production (e.g. detergents, food additives, textile processing, pulp and paper processing, grain processing incl. production of high fructose corn syrup), potable and fuel ethanol, amino acids, vitamins, feed additives, and many others. The actual organisms in the fermenter may vary greatly and can include a variety of bacteria, yeast, fungi, insect cells, mammalian cells, and others.
Conventionally, complex large-scale fermentation (hundreds of thousands of liters) systems are used for production. Large scale systems are manufactured by companies, such as Applikon, B. Braun, and New Brunswick Scientific. Typically, large scale cell culture and fermentation systems must be capable of: 1) feeding the media with nutrients, 2) measuring and changing the Oxygen level, 3) measuring and changing the temperature, 4) measuring and changing the pH level, 4) stifling the contents, 5) purging byproducts (such as CO2), and 6) monitoring the reaction quality (such as cell density and protein expression).
Before scaling up reactions in large capacity fermenters, similar reactions are typically performed at a smaller scale. Small scale fermenters, e.g., in the 1-20 liter range, provide most if not all of the desired performance functions of the large scale fermenters described above. However, the small scale fermenters are expensive, and have a relatively larger form than necessary for many desired applications.
For fermentations on a smaller scale, less expensive systems are typically used. However, conventional inexpensive systems used for very small scale fermentation typically lose several of the desired performance capabilities and, accordingly, quality.
The two most common systems for smaller scale experiments are shake flasks and micro-well plates. Shake flasks are simply glass or plastic vessels that are shaken and supplied with gasses to support the cell growth.
Micro-well plates (which are also called micro-titer plates, well plates or micro plates and will be referred to herein as “well plates”) are simply molded plastic plates, with a plurality of wells. A separate fermentation can be performed in each well of a well plate. Well plates typically have a 96 well format, however other well plate sizes also exist (such as 24 well, 48 well, 192 well, 384 well, and 1536 wells). The shape and size of well plates are standardized. The standardization is run by the Society for Bimolecular Screening (SBS).
The main drawback of well plates is that they are typically uncontrolled. While it is possible to run reactions and perform some optical measurements in a conventional well plate, conventional systems do not allow for well-by-well control of conditions in individual wells. Further, many of the desired performance capabilities found in the larger scale fermenters cannot be found in well plates, which inhibits experiments of the quality that are performed in larger fermenters.
By way of example, applications which would be desirable for well plates are drug discovery and diagnostic testing in which cell-based assays are used. Cell-based assays refer to any number of different experiments based on the use of live cells, such as measuring cell proliferation or mortality. There is a recent trend toward more cell-based assays in drug discovery since they are more reliable and robust than biochemical assays. An example of this type of application would be screening compounds for use in cancer therapy. In this case, a particular cancer cell line would be grown under controlled conditions. The growth rate of the cells would be measured after the introduction of a small quantity of test compound. Compounds that kill, or slow or halt growth versus a control are drug candidates. The same approach is used in toxicology screening to assess the potential impact of a compound on different human tissues.
Unfortunately, many cell-based assays are difficult to perform in conventional well plates. The cell lines involved can be quite sensitive to small changes in their environment, resulting in noisy assay output. Other desirable applications, such as diagnostic and clinical tests are likewise difficult to perform in conventional well plates.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved well plate design and supporting devices that provides, e.g., the performance capabilities of the larger scale fermenters while remaining relatively low cost.